


Pirates

by learninghowtosmut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pirates, Public Blow Jobs, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtosmut/pseuds/learninghowtosmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo punishes his disobedient lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates

“You know what you did to deserve this, Lovinito.” Antonio purred in his ear, running a hand down his back to settle on his ass. “Now lie across my lap and show me that you can be a good boy when the occasion calls for it, si?” 

 

He shivered and closed his eyes. It was as if he could feel every single one of the crew looking at him.  _ Damn _ Antonio for doing this up on the highest deck. He couldn’t have chosen anywhere  _ less _ private if he had tried. Lovino knew that he wouldn’t be able to leave their quarters for at least a week after this. He let out an involuntary squeak when the hand on his ass tightened and squeezed his cheek sharply.

 

“I told you to lie across my lap, Lovi. Do I need to add to your punishment?” 

 

If the sight of their captain and his ‘special guest’ hadn’t been enough to draw the crew’s attention before, Lovino draping himself over Antonio’s legs like an unruly child definitely was. He hung down, forehead a good distance away from the rough planks of the deck. A protesting sound came from his mouth when he felt cold air biting at his skin, Antonio having exposed him with one swift tug on his trousers. The Italian tried to squirm away and save what little dignity he had left, but he had no such luck. Antonio’s forearm was pressed down heavily on his back, trapping him in place. A firm smack rang out as Antonio brought his hand down on his ass.

 

“Remember what I said, Lovi. Count them for me. Let’s see if you can get to thirty without having to repeat yourself.”

 

“O-One…” His face was burning, and he upped how long he’d be stuck indoors to a fortnight.

 

At about fifteen, Lovino’s skin was glowing pink underneath Antonio’s hand. He had stumbled and lost his place a couple of times, causing the pirate captain to smirk and start over. The feeling of his calloused hand over his now over-sensitive skin was almost more than he could take as Antonio took a moment to play with his cheeks. Up until now, he had been focusing entirely on the swell of his ass, but now his fingers trailed down over the reddened skin and brushed a featherlight touch to the tops of his thighs.

 

Lovino let out a soft whimper that was almost too quiet to be heard.

 

“You know why I’m doing this, Lovi. I would be lying if I said I don’t enjoy the feeling of your cute ass bouncing under my hand, but I’m not doing this for my benefit. Tell me again why I’m doing this?”

 

The Italian clamped his lips together, only to squeak when a sharp pinch was given to his inner thigh. “I - I disobeyed you!”

 

“And then you threw a tantrum after I told you off.” He agreed. “I was very annoyed to find our quarters destroyed because you can’t take a scolding, Lovino.”

 

Some of the crew members whose jobs allowed it were openly leering at them, glancing away when their captain shot a possessive glare at them.

 

“And it won’t happen again, will it?”

 

Without waiting for a reply, he swung his hand down again, harder than before and aiming for the tops of his thighs. The shape of his hand was imprinted for a moment in stark white before the blood flowed back. Lovino cried out and began to struggle, prompting Antonio to twist an arm sharply behind his back.

 

“ _ I’ll _ count these ones.” 

 

The pirate doled out fifteen more, adjusting his grip when he had to. The blows rained down hard and fast, bringing the skin to a bright rosy hue. Lovino was squirming and a constant stream of whimpers came from his mouth. He was panting for breath by the time Antonio had finished.

 

“That hurt, didn’t it?” This time, when he brought his hand down, it was to tenderly rub over his sore bottom. He released Lovino’s arm, but kept his back pinned down. His skin felt so soft after being spanked, and he dragged his thumb slowly across the darkest part to watch the skin change colour as the blood rushed back.

 

A soft snuffle came from the Italian; it  _ had  _ hurt, but the gentle circles being smoothed into his sore skin felt soothing. He didn’t know how long they’d been out there, and had lost track of how many blows he’d got in total, but his whole world had narrowed down to one person; Antonio. When his eyes cracked open, the golden embroidery on Antonio’s coat was the first thing he saw, and as he was carefully pulled back up to straddle his lap, he focused on his face. Cold salty air stung his exposed rear, and he leaned forwards to seek out a clumsy kiss.

 

The captain stopped him short. “You’re not done just yet, Lovino. Your spanking is over, but you have a little further to go. Now get down on your knees and show me just how sorry you are.” He let Lovino take his time and spread his legs wide. Lovino wasted no time in shuffling towards him, the hem of his shirt fluttering over the top of the reddened skin and his bottom exposed for everyone to see. He quickly unlaced the lacings of Antonio’s trousers, despite how his fingers were still trembling from the first part of his punishment.

 

Antonio let out a groan as his length was freed. Lovino’s squirms had been almost too much to cope with, on top of all the reactions his spanking had elicited and the sight of his cute little bottom jiggling under his hand. And now seeing him all sweetly submissive and flushed from his spanking was just making him want to carry him to their quarters and  _ take _ him over and over and over again, until both of them were exhausted.

 

But no. He had to stay firm and finish this punishment. 

 

A soft groan left Antonio’s mouth as penitent lips wrapped around the head of his cock.

 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so  _ hard _ to carry it out after all.

 

No matter how much and how fiercely the Italian would protest it, Lovino was a skillful little cocksucker. Even with his eyes closed and sore bottom exposed to everyone watching, he lavished his lover’s length with attention. Lovino’s tongue dragged up from base to tip, pausing there to collect the precum beading out. A soft moan sent vibrations running through Antonio’s cock as the pirate’s fingers clenched in Lovino’s hair and pulled him closer. A dash of the fluid was smeared on his cheek when he dropped down to suckle on one of Antonio’s balls, using just a hint of teeth to add the perfect edge. 

 

He pressed open-mouthed kisses to the shaft, slowly making his way back up to the head. Drool was beginning to dribble out of the corners of his lips as he began to bob his head, slowly taking in more and more of Antonio’s length. 

 

The pirate groaned softly and pulled him further down by his hair, almost choking him. He kept his hips still, making Lovino do all of the work. This was a  _ punishment _ , after all.

 

“Mm, así mismo, Lovi...” His voice had dropped almost to a growl. It was deep and rich and dripping with sex. “Sigue así…”

 

Golden eyes flicked up to meet lust-hazed green as a finger began to toy with  _ that _ curl and a soft moan travelled up Antonio’s dick. It was so tempting to pull his head down as far as it would go. To ruthlessly fuck those pretty lips, all puffed up and swollen with dribbles of saliva and precum clinging to them. To pull him close enough to choke, and feel his throat spasming around him before letting the Italian breathe.

 

He let go of Lovino’s hair and focused his attentions on that curl. He’d fuck his face another time, when he didn’t have to worry about the eyes of his crew hungrily devouring  _ his _ little Lovi.

 

He kept working his mouth over the Spaniard until his head was suddenly pushed back so that only the very tip of Antonio’s cock was still inside. The flavour of Antonio’s cum flooded over his tongue and he knew that the only option was to swallow. A little of it was pushed out the corner of his lips, and Antonio had the faint regret that he hadn’t spilled himself over the lines of his lover’s oh-so-pretty face. The image of Lovino with lines of his cum dripping down his cheeks was one that Antonio found irresistible.

 

But he would have to push aside those thoughts. He tidied himself up and then bent down to kiss Lovino’s forehead. “Good boy.” He murmured. “Can you stand up for me?”

 

He got a mute nod of the head, and Lovino shakily stood up, loose trousers still tangled around his knees. Antonio picked him up easily in his arms and made his way back to their quarters, muttering filthy promises of what would happen that night into Lovino’s ear as they went.


End file.
